Muse on Vacation
by Cakey Potter
Summary: It's been 5 months since Ally wrote a song for Austin- has her muse disappeared forever? One-shot


**This was somewhat inspired by the Glee episode "The First Time". This is also my first Austin and Ally story, so I hope you like it! If I get a lot of good feedback, I'll consider writing more A&A stories ;) And without further ado... Muse on Vacation****!**

* * *

><p>"Did you write a new song?" Austin asked, leaning against the door frame of Ally's private music room.<p>

I shook my head, looking at the floor from my seat at the piano. I felt so bad for Austin... If it weren't for the vlogs and song covers he and Dex have uploaded to their site, Austin would be a has-been by now.

"Ally, it's been 5 months since you wrote my last song..." He said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Have you given up on me?" He asked, as he stopped in front of me.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, horrified at the thought. Lately my muse had been on vacation and Austin has pleaded and pleaded with me for a new song, but no matter what he, Trish, and Dex have tried, nothing has lit a spark in my mind for a new song...

Austin squatted down in front of me so we were at eye level and he took my hand, saying seriously, "Then I have one last idea that could bring you back from your reverie."

I raised my eyebrows, "Reverie? Since when do you use big words?"

"I guess you're rubbing off on me..." He replied. "Now, most of the songs that are main-stream right now focus around two topics-"

"Austin..." I couldn't find the right words to say. My dad would _kill_me if I even considered- but what about Austin's career? I know what Austin is going to say and they're pretty much the only things we haven't tried...

We've had fights, gone to amusement parks, attended dances... Kissed... All of those things were very enjoyable, but none have given me inspiration!

"Ally, I know how torn you must feel... But I'm not giving up on you! Mike Tompkins is throwing a New Year's party at his hotel this weekend and, well, stuff is going to go down over there... He has invited me and it's a plus one, so... do you want to go? It could give you some musical ideas..."

I couldn't help but stare at him, my mouth slightly open in awe. What he was suggesting was... Insane! But if it could help me write music again, could I refuse?

Silence took over our music room as we looked at the other, speaking our pleas through our eyes.

"You're... you're suggesting I lose my virginity this weekend?" I asked, clarifying his intentions.

Austin minutely nodded his head. "It could... give you inspiration."

"But my first time should be something special... And with the perfect guy. Not something to get me out of my bunk!"

He took my hand in his before saying, "There are still a couple of days until the party, so take your time in deciding." He squeezed my hand once before standing up, opening the door, and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Austin?" I said, coming to stand next to the boys who were checking out the latest guitars. "We need to talk."<p>

Dex wiggled his eyebrows at Austin as I pulled him up the stairs and into the music room, closing the door behind us. I'd had time to think it over and I came to a decision.

I faced Austin and, after a short pause, said "I'll do it. For your music."

He took my hands in his and our eyes met again. "You're sure? I... don't want you to do this if it'll hurt you."

I nodded my head. "I think that no matter what happens, this weekend will give me inspiration."

My eyes closed as he kissed my forehead and placed a hand on my cheek. "Thank you," he said.

I shrugged. "If this doesn't work, Austin... I don't know what we can do."

"I know, Ally," He replied, giving me a small hug. "We'll cross that bridge if we get there... Okay?"

* * *

><p>I took a final look at myself in the mirror as Austin's car pulled into the driveway. I had decided on a one-strap, forest green dress that flared out at my knees. I wore a pair of brown, 2 inch heels that perfectly showed off my smooth legs. My accessories included a wide, chocolate brown belt that wrapped around just below my cleavage, beaded bracelets and a matching necklace that doubled over my neck, and a dangling pair of earrings. My hair was curled into the usual fashion, but there was an additional strip of green hair peaking out on my left side. I picked up my brown clutch from my bed and quietly slipped out of my bedroom and out the front door.<p>

"You still up for this, Ally?" Austin asked as I opened the passenger side door and got in.

I took a lock of my hair and started chewing- a bad habit of mine. After a short pause, I nodded. "Just... Could you do something for me?" I asked him as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Sure! I'd do anything for you... especially after everything you've done for me. What do you need?"

"I..." I blushed and tried again. "Could..." I turned a bright shade of red. "Cooyugdakdm?" I asked, looking at my hands that rested in my lap.

"No hablas Ally?" Austin replied.

I took another deep breath and only said one word: "Condom" before I started gnawing on my hair again.

"Condom...? OH! Okay... I guess we'll have to stop somewhere to get some. Didn't really think about that."

I groaned, banging my head against the headrest. This was the most embarrassing night of my life...

Austin pulled out from my house and we drove into the first gas station en route. It wasn't until he was walking into the shop that I saw what he was wearing... He wore his normal fashion of clothing- a white button down long sleeved shirt underneath his black leather vest and dark jeans with black high tops.

Thankfully there were no other cars in the parking lot and Austin was in and out of the shop in under two minutes.

"Ready?" Austin asked me as he sat in the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt.

I held up my index finger, gesturing for him to wait. I quickly pulled out my journal and flipped to the first blank page and started writing-

_Time stands still in moments when_  
><em>I think of all that I'm doing this for<em>  
><em>More than love or friendship true<em>  
><em>This destiny will bring on the new<em>

"Austin... I don't think we need to go through with this." I said, reading over what I had just written before showing the page to him.

He scanned over the lyrics and looked back at me, slowly coming to an understanding. "The muse... She's back?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

A small smile grew across his face as I nodded my head.

I turned to him and took the book from him, writing with my free hand.

_Through the dark we push foward_  
><em>And in the stories and legends of old<em>  
><em>Well, these lonely nights have led me to<em>  
><em>Dreaming over and over of you<em>

"Ally..." Austin said as he turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, driving out the way they came. "Keep writing."

I simply nodded, continuing to write down the words as they came.

Forty minutes later, I read through the song and decided it was complete. Looking up, I was surprised to see that the car was parked on the top level of the mall lot.

I turned to see Austin with his head tilted to the side, his eyes closed. Although he looked adorable with his mouth slightly opened, he needed to wake up.

"Austin..." I said, lightly nudging his shoulder.

"Mmmm?" He asked, shifting away from me.

"What're we doing here?" I asked, surveying the level. It was pitch black, but the street lights gave me enough vision to see that there were no other cars around. After all, the mall must've closed hours ago.

"I figured we should work on the music tonight, too. And since picking you up would've taken you from your trance... Here we are."

"Austin... It seems like you're always two steps ahead of me." I laughed, shaking my head. "Let's go."

I opened my door and Austin soon did the same.

* * *

><p>Austin played the final chord of the song on his electric and came back down to earth, setting his guitar in the case before rushing over to me and pulling me into a bear hug. "Thank you SO much, Ally!"<p>

"Of course, Austin! I'll never give up on you." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>So we didn't exactly "get it on". My thoughts about worst case scenarios for that night gave me plenty of inspiration and I wrote ten songs in the following two weeks. Neither of us feel bad about not going through with it... We're not perfect for one another and I knew that long before he even gave the suggestion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It seems like I went a bit too fast in this story, but yeah... I hope you enjoyed my take on the show :D Please review! It makes me super happy every time I see a new one :-) Flames are welcome... ;D<strong>

**Lyrics credit goes to Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls- "Cold, Wild Yonder" - the actual context of this song is very different the what those specific lines suggest :P**


End file.
